


Surprise Party

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Barba and Olivia are both dominant, Barson, Birthday Sex, F/M, Kissing, Surprise Party, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rollins and Fin are planning Barba's Birthday Surprise Party, they install a camera in his office that catches some hot Barson action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

ADA Barba was a secretive man, he liked his personal affairs kept private despite his confident demeanour. The SVU team knew it was juvenile to plan a surprise party for the hard working DA, but they wanted to see him lighten up after the Munoz case.   
It was going to be simple, camera in his bookcase, wait til the right moment then bust everyone in with the cake, balloons, gifts, etc. With it being difficult enough to find out Rafael’s birth date, how were the team to know he had a girlfriend… or that she would be their very own Olivia Benson.   
Fin and Amanda were watching out of the corner of their eyes as they read over a cold case.  
“Fin! Did you know Barba had a girlfriend?” The visual was grainy but she stood about 5”7 of curvy goodness.  
She turned around,  
“Oh shit... how did we not know?”  
At the moment she was pulling up a chair beside Rafael’s at his desk, setting the Chinese food on the desk in front of them. They ate in peace While Fin theorised about their connection,  
“Maybe they’re just…. Really good friends?” Fin chuckled,  
Amanda nodded at the camera’s live footage where Olivia was now moving papers to the side and sitting atop the desk where the food was moments ago.   
Fin and Amanda made eye contact and Fin smiled,  
“Yeah we got audio.”  
“Happy Birthday Counsellor.” She rasped,   
“Ungh you beautiful girl, come here.” Their lips crashed together, she unbuttoned her blouse and threw it to the floor, his hands splayed, roaming the burning hot expanse of her back, unhooking her bra and cupping her breasts, groaning into the kiss.   
“I don’t think they’re just friends! C’mon turn it off.”  
“Amanda… don’t you wanna know if he’s as sharp-tounged in the bedroom as he is in court?” Amanda hadn’t even considered watching more until Fin’s cheeky smile reminded her that it was their secret.   
As the kiss broke, Barba hastily unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it away like it was on fire. Now tugging at her business pants, she pulled them down, kicking them onto the floor, unbuttoning his pants, taking his suspenders with them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his hips bucking against her, their breathy groans making the squad room feel inappropriately heated.   
“Liv…” he groaned, mouthing at a nipple, massaging the other breast and still grinding his hips against hers. He grabbed his chair and pulled it forward, sitting on it, pulling at her red lacy knickers, almost ripping them off her gorgeous body. He lifted a tan leg over his shoulder and licked a long stripe from entrance to clit, before teasing her clit a little more, his eyes looking into hers, that charming grin obvious around his tongue.   
“Mm Rafael, there, yeah there.” She arched her back and he chuckled, lapping at her clit, now with two fingers buried inside of her.   
Fin and Amanda had their eyes fixed on the screen, they were both wearing cheeky grins, barely even noticing as Nick re-entered the room.   
“Are you two watching po…oh! Is that Olivia and… Barba?”  
They nodded mesmerised, his hands stayed on his hips, walking closer to the screen.   
“Was this a part of the surprise party?”  
“Apparently.” Fin chuckled.   
Liv had a handful of his hair, pulling him closer to her, bringing him up to her mouth, kissing him, biting at his bottom lip.   
“Remember whose Birthday it is.” She whispered and that sexy low tone of hers. She stood up, turning them around and kneeling in front of him, her tongue licking at the length of him through his black briefs. She pulled them down and put her hand on him, licking a bead of pre-cum from the slit. He groaned loud as she pumped him, bringing her mouth down more and more on every stroke.  
“Of course Liv is the dominant one.” Nick chuckled. After a few seconds he grabbed her hair, forcing her to take more of his length until she was gagging on him. Finally she pulled off, tears in her eyes but grinning,   
“I know you love it rough Rafi. Fuck me.” She licked her lips and he groaned again, this time louder, more desperate.   
Turning them around again she pushed him down onto his chair, climbing on top, straddling him and stroking his cock, lining them up and slowly taking him to the hilt.   
The sound of skin on skin was obscene in the squad room, luckily as SVU their offices were granted the highest of security.   
Their moans became louder and more frequent,   
“Uh, I’m close.”  
“Mm… me too, hold on Liv.” He stood up with her still wrapped around him, seating her on his desk and pushing back inside of her, gripping hard on the edge of the desk he pistoned his hips into her faster and she moaned as she orgasmed, fucking her through it, Rafael pulled out, stroking himself fast, releasing onto her stomach.   
This time when they kissed it was soft and loving, this was certainly more than a meaningless Birthday fuck.  
By the time the three Detectives had gotten past the initial shock they were scrambling to turn off the TV and return to their boring files as Olivia walked into the room.   
“Okay, Collins the suspect from that cold case has done it again, TV.” She signalled at Fin who turned it on guiltily and watched as the TV was on a ‘channel’ streaming directly from Barba’s office. She turned around shocked,   
“The camera’s only there for the surprise party.” Amanda instantly responded,  
“Have you been…?”   
“Yeah we saw… congrats by the way.”  
Her face now wore the shock, but the same childish smile they had worn not an hour before.  
“Yeah it’s great, but you’re making our gifts look terrible.” Fin smiled and Olivia laughed, that was the weird thing about SVU nothing was out of bounds.


End file.
